A Schottky diode takes advantage of a metal-semiconductor junction, which provides a Schottky barrier and is created between a metal layer and a doped semiconductor layer. For a Schottky diode with an N-type semiconductor layer, the metal layer acts as the anode, and the N-type semiconductor layer acts as the cathode. In general, the Schottky diode acts like a traditional p-n diode by readily passing current in the forward-biased direction and blocking current in the reverse-biased direction. The Schottky barrier provided at the metal-semiconductor junction provides two unique advantages over p-n diodes. First, the Schottky barrier is associated with a lower barrier height, which correlates to lower forward voltage drops. As such, a smaller forward voltage is required to turn on the device and allow current to flow in a forward-biased direction. Second, the Schottky barrier generally has less capacitance than a comparable p-n diode. The lower capacitance translates to higher switching speeds than p-n diodes. Further, Schottky diodes are majority carrier devices and do not exhibit minority carrier behavior, which results in switching losses.
Unfortunately, Schottky diodes have traditionally suffered from relatively low reverse-biased voltage ratings and high reverse-biased leakage currents. In recent years, Cree, Inc. of Durham, N.C., has introduced a series of Schottky diodes that are formed from silicon carbide substrates and compatible epitaxial layers. These devices have and continue to advance the state of the art by increasing the reverse-biased voltage ratings, lowering reverse-biased leakage currents, and increasing forward-biased current handling. However, there remains a need to further improve Schottky device performance as well as reduce the cost of these devices.